


Right In Front Of You.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica brings Franky home after she's paroled. Things get carried away and Mark walks in on them in a "compromising position" and wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In Front Of You.

“Free at last,” Franky breathed in deeply, “So do you let all your prisoners crash with you on their first night out of prison?”  
Erica fixed her with that withering glare, “I can always change my mind, you know.”  
“I know,” Franky laughed, “But you won’t. Admit it, your life would be totally boring without me, you’d miss me,” she said provocatively as Erica unlocked the front door.  
She followed Erica in slowly, looking around and nodding, “About what I expected,” she said.  
Erica shook her head; why was she doing this if Franky was just going to be a presumptuous smart ass? Because she cared, she couldn’t help it.  
“So do I get to stay in your room or?” Franky smirked.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “You know the answer to that, Franky. You know I’m still engaged, you know I’m just being nice – “  
Franky barked a laugh, “Being nice? Is that what you call it?” she nodded, licking her lips, arching an eyebrow at the governor.  
Erica couldn’t help but smile at Franky’s charm, “You know what I mean. This,” she gestured between the two of them, “is just me being a friend, an acquaintance even, nothing more.”  
“This,” Franky mockingly gestured between the two of them, “is never going to be ‘just’ anything, Erica.”  
“There is no this, Franky,” Erica snapped, losing her patience.  
Franky laughed quietly and in a flash was pressing her body against Erica’s, both feeling each other’s hot breath on one another, “You mean this?” Franky asked, a hand gripping Erica’s waist.  
Erica took a step backwards and gave Franky a warning but weak glare, but Franky just laughed patronisingly and pulled Erica closer again, meeting with less resistance this time, “I’m not a prisoner anymore,” she mumbled, “It’s not unethical, it’s not illegal, just two consenting adults.”  
“I’m engaged,” Erica said half-heartedly, not even realising her hand on Franky’s stomach until Franky cast her eyes down, smiling knowingly. Erica withdrew her hand, looking away.

Franky put a hand on Erica’s chin, “You’re allowed to want this,” she whispered, “Come on, there’s a whole fucking world outside of that closet,” she said gently.  
Erica fiddled with her engagement ring until Franky took her hand and entwined their fingers.  
“I don’t…I just…” Erica struggled to speak, staring more at Franky’s stomach than her face, avoiding her gaze.  
Franky watched her intently, “Do you want to kiss me?”  
Erica flinched at the brutal honesty of the question and hesitated before looking Franky in the eye, “Yes,” she said, her hands trembling.  
Franky swiped her lip with her tongue and cupped Erica’s fade in her hands, pulling her closer roughly and kissing her. Erica only resisted for a moment before her hands were clutching at Franky’s singlet and pulling her closer and her lips, her tongue reacted with Franky’s. Somehow Franky managed to be so rough, so in control but so gentle, she seemed to read Erica like an open book and the governor wasn’t sure if she liked or feared that. Franky managed to lay her down on the couch and Erica didn’t give it a second thought, though her hands still trembled as she ran them over Franky’s clothes whilst the prisoner…ex-prisoner grazed her teeth over the governor’s neck whilst running a hand up Erica’s bare legs, pushing Erica’s skirt up slowly.  
“Stop, stop,” Erica choked out between breaths.  
Franky emerged from Erica’s neck, looking disappointed, “Okay, if that’s what you want,” she took her hand off Erica’s legs and pulled her skirt down.  
“I just…,” Erica hesitated, “I can’t,” she began fiddling with her ring again.  
Franky watched her hands, “Right, I get it, it’s a moral thing now,” she nodded, “It’s always something,” she flinched, not meaning to sound as bitter as it came off.  
Erica didn’t blame her though; Franky was right, there was always something, it wasn’t fair to either of them, but right now, it really wasn’t fair to Franky, “I know, I know,” she nervously brushed the hair out of Franky’s eyes, wanting to be close to her without…, “I just can’t do this to Mark, not if I’m going to marry him – “  
“If?” Franky jumped on the word quickly, eagerly, too quickly she feared.  
Erica shook her head, “I don’t know, everything is different now, I mean you’re out, Franky,” she smiled at the obviousness of that statement, “I guess,” Erica spoke slowly, “I have to think. I have to…you’re a real…”  
Franky nodded, “Right, while I was just a prisoner you could go home and forget about me? Play it off as something you could never really do,” she read the governor’s mind.  
Erica nodded, her hand still on Franky’s waist, “I want you in my life, Franky.”  
Franky nodded slowly, “Ditto,” she tried to say casually but Erica rolled her eyes, seeing right through her.

The door opened and Mark frowned, placing his briefcase on the ground.  
“What the fuck is going on here?”  
Franky reacted quickly and stood up from still laying over this man’s fiancée and put as much space between herself and Erica as she could. Erica swore under her breath and stood up.  
“Well?” Mark demanded.  
Erica was lost for words; this was her worst nightmare, “Mark, it was nothing, really.”  
“Nothing? It didn’t look like nothing, Erica,” Mark said slowly, flitting his eyes to Franky but focussing on Erica, “Is this why you talked me into letting her stay?”  
“No,” Erica said automatically, “No, Mark. I just wanted to help her out, that’s all.”  
“Is that how you help out all the prisoners at that place or just the good looking ones?” Mark said scathingly.  
Franky shifted uncomfortably, “Look, I totally initiated it, okay? Erica – “  
Erica put up a hand, “Franky, don’t,” she shook her head, “The truth is...” she hesitated, feeling the truth crushing her chest like it had been for so many years, “I’m attracted to Franky, we’ve kissed but it’s never gone any further than that.”  
“I asked you, two years ago, if you wanted this, if you were bored with me. You said you loved me.”  
“I do love you… But I lied. I was bored,” Erica admitted, swallowing hard, “I want…things that you don’t want.”  
“Erica,” Franky cut in, “Don’t make a decision now – “  
“Shut up,” Erica interrupted so sharply that Franky did, “I’ve been hiding,” she said quietly, “I want something more.”  
“A woman,” Mark stated.  
Erica shrugged, “Maybe, I don’t know. Just more than…this,” she threw her hands into the air.  
“I gave you a chance to get out of this,” Mark replied, firing up now.  
“I’m sorry,” Erica whispered through tears.  
Mark nodded, “Fuck you, Erica,” and walked back out the door.  
Erica sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly.  
Franky approached her cautiously, “Are you…okay?”  
Erica nodded wordlessly.  
“I’m sorry, Erica. I’ve turned your whole life upside down, I never meant to…I, I’m sorry,” Franky stuttered.  
Erica wiped the tears strewn on her face, “Franky, stop. This would have happened anyway, okay? Don’t blame yourself, if it wasn’t you, it would have been someone else.”  
“Really?” Franky asked, hating seeing the governor so emotional.  
“Really,” Erica replied earnestly. She looked at Franky and threw herself into her chest, sobbing but pulling away quickly, “Sorry.”  
Franky pulled her back in, “It’s okay, don’t apologise. We’ll sort it out. I just want you in my life,” she echoed Erica’s words back to her and felt her nod.


End file.
